1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a consolidated optical sight and infrared missile tracker system, and, more particularly, to such a system for use on a portable missile launcher.
2. Description of Related Art
One form of missile with which we are particularly concerned here, on being launched to intercept a designated target includes an infrared beacon that is monitored by infrared tracking apparatus at the launch site to determine the real-time course of the missile. In conjunction with the infrared tracker, there has also been provided at the launch site a separate visual optical system (e.g., telescope) which is used to monitor target activity and provide a target reference point for measuring missile course correction, if required. Still further, in certain systems target thermal imaging capability has been provided in which a thermal sensor receives infrared emanations from the target which can be displayed on a cathode ray tube (CRT) or vacuum fluorescent display (VFD). This latter feature is especially useful for night operation or when smoke or fog obscures normal vision.
In the past, the launch site equipment for monitoring missile and target positions has consisted of physically separated sets of equipment, one for the infrared tracking function and the other for visual optical monitoring including thermal imaging, which has resulted in relatively complex and difficult to manage operation, particularly under field conditions. Specifically, in present day known systems, it is necessary to obtain visual optical information through an eyepiece and when it is desired to monitor an infrared image, the user of the equipment has to shift viewing positions and change focus or adjustment of the two different apparatus.